genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Gender Fluid/@comment-70.171.131.118-20151002185012/@comment-70.215.133.113-20151005070839
Okay, I may not be much help but I can try. :) Note: I myself identify as genderfluid and bisexual/pansexual (either can apply.) However, I only recently came to terms with my gender being outside the binary (agender and female) and while I've always known I was bi I just came out at 22 years-old. If you feel like you need more time to figure yourself out, that is perfectly okay. Never feel rushed into things. Take it as slow as you need to. Also know that you're not alone in this. So many people are trying to figure themselves out and many start far later than you have and do just fine. You have so much time to figure this stuff out, so don't sweat it. 07:08, October 5, 2015 (UTC) When you do find a label that suits you, that doesn't mean you have to come out right at that moment or at all. I know it is often emphasized that you need to come out, but if you feel you would be in any danger or be kicked out if you came out by all means wait until you're in a safer situation. I know it can feel horrible to wait, but your safety is important! If you have a friend you trust, you could try coming out to them, but be careful as you don't want to put yourself in a bad situation if they tell someone else. If you want to test the waters of how someone feels about different orientations or genders (your parents, for example) you could try bringing up a celebrity who identifies as LGBT+ and see how they react. I'm sure you can find all sorts of lists of non-binary, trans, and gay/bi/pan/ace/etc. celebrities to talk about. :) 07:08, October 5, 2015 (UTC) You mentioned that you like women, but don't usually like guys. If you like guys sometimes maybe you're bisexual with a preference? Keep in mind that you definitely do not have to feel a 50% attraction to two genders. Some people feel more like 20%/80% or 40%/60%. Most people in the bisexual community actually define bisexuality as "attraction to two or more genders." So, you could definitely use this label even if you like more than just men and women. Heteroflexible is a form of sexual orientation or situational sexual behavior characterized by minimal homosexual activity or attraction, despite a primarily heterosexual orientation. You probably know, but if you don't heterosexual is the attraction to men (for women) and women (for men.) Heteroflexible differs from bisexual, which is an enduring attraction to two or more genders. I've seen homoflexible used rarely as someone who primarily finds themselves attracted to the same gender as themselves, but occasionally having heterosexual attraction to someone. If you feel that you could like anyone of any gender (you can still have preferences) pansexual '''may fit you better. There's another that isn't used as often called '''Gynesexuality. It is defined as "being attracted to femininity." This means you like people that present themselves as more feminine, but they don't necessarily have to identify as women. Polysexuality is defined as "being attracted to multiple genders." Some use this as an orientation itself and some use it as an umbrella term for any sexuality where you're attracted to multiple genders (e.g. pansexuality.) You could use this alone or use it along with pan/bi/etc. If you don't feel that you like men at all, you could still identify as most of these as there are more than just male and female genders. For example, if you felt attracted to women and non-binary people, but not men you could still use bi, poly, or gynesexual. If you feel that you like just women and no other genders, then you could very well be a lesbian. 07:08, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Keep in mind that you can also use more than one label if you feel that more fit you. I usually call myself bisexual just because it feels fitting, but pansexual is accurate for me as well. Another thing to think about is that there are also romantic attractions. I know all of this is probably quite confusing, but I'll try to explain it. If you feel that you want romantic relationships with both men and women, but you are physically attracted to only women, then you could identify as a biromantic, but homosexual. As far as gender goes, agender '''is the feeling of not having a gender (also known as non-gender.) If you feel that you don't have a gender, this could fit you. '''Genderfluid '''is when you feel that your gender fluctuates at different times or in different situations. This could be a combination of any two genders. Female/agender, male/female, male/agender, etc. and the time that it takes for said fluctuations could be minutes, hours, days, or even years. A similar gender is '''genderflux. This could be considered genderfluidity with agender and any other gender. It is when the strength of the gender you identify with varies over time. This means your gender intensity is a sort of spectrum. Some days you could feel that you have no gender and others you feel semi male and the next completely male. It could be the same with any gender. Some days you feel you have no gender, but the next you feel semi female, and the next you feel completely female. Like this: Agender --> A little bit female --> Fully female, but it can also become a less intense feeling of a gender. Demiboy/demigirl is when you feel partially female or male, but not fully. If you're a demigirl you feel partially female but also another gender. Whether or not you define the other gender is up to you. Bigender is when you identify with two genders. These could be male/female, but could also include non-binary genders such as agender and female/male. '''Trigender '''is the same, but with three genders. '''Genderqueer '''is an umbrella term for anything falling outside the binary. That is, not strictly identifying as female or male. Some people use this as a label itself to show that their gender is outside the binary. However, this should only be used to describe yourself or to describe people that identify as genderqueer. As queer was used as a slur against LGBT+ people, many don't like it used on them. If you think you may indentify with a label, don't be afraid to try it out and see if it fits. It's okay to identify as bi, but realize it isn't the right label for you. If you don't want a label at all, that's fine, too! This goes for pronouns and names, too! If you feel that you may want to try on different pronouns or names (e.g. of pronouns: he/she/zie/hir/they) go for it! You can always change your mind later. I hope this helped, at least a bit!